I'm glad you are home
by Castle Rouge
Summary: Polly plays peace maker for Chic and Betty ... as Betty has a hard time when Chic stops by her apartment to visit with the twins.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #124 (Item) Teddy Bear**

"Hey sis." Chic smiled sheepish as he looked upon his younger sister at her door.

"Surprised to see you Chic." Polly leaned against the door of her apartment. "Really surprised." She shook her head. "After all you said that you wouldn't be dragged back to Riverdale anytime soon. Not even two years ago."

"I was angry when I left." Chic sighed. "You know how angry I was Pol. You knew if I stayed any longer then I would have simply exploded. I would have hurt someone without meaning too in my blinding anger." He didn't hide the truth. He never did with this sister of his.

Polly silently eyed her older brother. She weighing the anger that was in him when he left … to the calmness that was in him now. "Is your anger still at the surface."

"No." Chic shook his head. "I won't hurt anyone Pol. I won't hurt my nephew or niece." He held up a bag. "I got them gifts."

Polly stepped aside and allowed her brother to enter her home. When he moved in front of her … she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her. "I'm glad you are home Chic." She whispered with tears in his ear.

Chic dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around his sister. "I'm glad to be home to Polly." He husked out. He pulled out of the hug as he moved past the his sister; allowing her to finally close the door.

Taking her brother's hand. "Come and meet your nephew and niece." Polly smiled as she led him into the small living space where the bassists are.

Betty looked up from talking to Veronica and upon seeing her brother she stiffened up. Standing to her feet. "I'll come back later Polly."

Veronica remained seated. She refused to help Betty to run away from this.

"Sit back down Betty." Polly replied in a no nonsense voice. "You just got here yourself."

Betty frowned at her brother. "I don't want to be the reason why the twins are tense with their Uncle." Her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Chic swallowed. "Look you were first Betty; I'll leave." He started to back away.

"No one is leaving." Polly spoke in a firm voice. "Betty sit back down next to Veronica. Chic take a seat in the chair please." She watched as her brother obeyed silently. She turned a firm look at her baby sister. "Betty." She spoke in a soft warning tone.

Betty sighed as she sat down. She moved a little closer to Veronica than before. She felt Veronica's hand on her lower waist. She looked over at the bassists where the babies were sleeping peacefully. She felt calmness looking upon her innocent infant nephew and niece.

Polly moved to sit on Betty's other side. She leaned in; "Thank you Betty." She spoke softly in her sister's ear.

Betty looked at her nephew, and niece a moment longer before looking into Polly's eyes. She silently nodded.

Polly placed a tender hand against her sister's neck. "It's going to be all right now Betty." She had a soft look in her eyes.

Betty trusted her sister. "Okay." She husked out.

Veronica breathed easier now that Betty was willing calming down. She gently pulled Betty a little closer to her as Polly turned to Chic.

"So what did you bring the babies?" Polly asked eyeing the bag at her brother's side.

Chic smiled. "For Juniper I got her a Teddy Bear." He pulled out the dark brown teddy bear and handed it over to Polly. "For Dagwood I got a Teddy Bear." He pulled the second light brown teddy bear out, and handed it over. "They were too cute to pass up. I was thinking of getting separate stuffed animals … but when I saw these two I just knew they were perfect for the twins."

"They will love them." Polly smiled softly over at her brother. "Thank you Chic."

Chic's cheeks warmed with a blush. "I just remember dad saying that babies would love Teddy Bears when they were in their cribs." He shrugged. "He took me to buy you a Teddy Bear when we were waiting for you Pol." He looked over at Betty. "He said the same thing when we shopped for yours also Betty."

Betty grew warm. "I remember you telling me that when I was old enough to understand." She looked over at sleeping babies. "I knew that you were going to get them Teddy Bears … so I didn't want to step on your toes. So I got them lambs."

Chic smiled softly. "I'm sure they love cuddling up to them."

"They sure do." Polly spoke with a soft smile. "I check on them in the wee hours … and they both snug against their lambs." She laughed gently. "Not going to lie … I may have to trade out the lamb and teddy bear …. because I don't think it's wise for infants to snuggle against two stuffed animals at a time."

Chic rubbed his chin. "Seeing how they are used to the lamb at night … I say perhaps the Teddy Bears would work for nap time?" He looked questioning over at Betty to see if she mind sharing.

Betty smiled softy at her brother.

"Now I'm glad that I didn't buy the two turtles." Veronica spoke up with a slight giggle.

Polly closed her eyes. "My children are all ready spoiled rotten." Her eyes opened and tears sparkled in her eyes. "I wish Jason was here to be able to see this."

Chic's heart tighten. Not due to the Cooper and Blossom feud … but due to the fact that he honesty knew that Jason Blossom did in fact love his sister. He had seen them together. He knew that they had the real thing going. "I'm sure that he's watching over you guys."

Betty snuggled into Veronica's arms. She just need the safety of the other girl's arms around her at the thought of Jason. She felt Veronica resting her chin against her long sleeved pale rose shirt. Her right hand rose to gently hook behind the other girl's neck; underneath her hair. She needed the contact with Ronnie's skin.


End file.
